Twins of Fate
by CandyHeart18
Summary: What if Shinichi has a twin sister and she's back to Japan? She also knows Conan is Shinichi. How will things turn out when another famous kokosei tantei appears in their lives? Spare me for the wrong grammars and typographical errors!


**Candy: **_Hey there! It's been awhile since I've written something here in . Ha-Ha. Anyways, I just wanna tell you that this story will focus on two love stories: Conan/Shinichi and Ran's love story and the other one for Airi's love story. I hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:****Candy doesn't own the Detective Conan. She just owns a Candy shop. XD**

**Candy**: _Spare me for the typographical errors and grammatical errors! I'm still an amateur! LOL. Credits to my two Japanese bestfriends for teaching me Japanese, though, I'm still working on it and currently studying Hiragana. ^_^ I dedicate this story to them. I owe them a LOT_.

* * *

**====CandyHeart18's stories====**

* * *

_**Summary: What if Shinichi has a twin sister and she's back to Japan? She also knows Conan is Shinichi. How will things turn out when another famous kokosei tantei appears in their lives? Spare me for the wrong grammars and typographical errors!**_

* * *

**====CandyHeart18's stories====**

* * *

**Candy**:_ Soft copies of this story will be distributed when finished so no need for you to copy and paste this. _

* * *

_**====CandyHeart18's stories====**_

* * *

"Ta-dai-mo, Japan."I mouthed the words silently as I scanned the Japan Airport. After 13 years, I'm finally home, might as well surprise that precious brother of mine.

I dragged my two big black luggages as I walk toward the exit of the airport until I my eyes caught a sight of the black car in front of the exit that seemed to be waiting for me.

"Okaerinasai, Airi-sama."A man in a suit said, bowing his head a little with his right hand on his chest. I smiled back at the man. He grabbed my luggages and put it at the trunk of the car. He opened the back seat door giving me a cue to step inside. I willingly entered the car giving him a silent thank you.

The engine roared into life as the car started to dash to the hotel. I admired the sight of the buildings we pass by after all I've been away for many years. And I don't have many memories here in Japan.

I must say that it's good to be back.

* * *

**====CandyHeart18's stories====**

* * *

Conan snapped out of bed when he heard Ran's voice calling out for him for breakfast. He lazily made his way to the table and sat.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Conan-kun."Ran cheerily greeted him. He smiled at him as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Ran-neechan."He picked up his chopsticks and started to eat.

* * *

**====CandyHeart18's stories====**

* * *

"Ne, Ai-chan's kind of late today, you know?"Ayumi uttered as she turned her head left and right trying to catch as sight of Haibara Ai in the place.

"She's probably caught on something."Mitsuhiko said, rubbing his right cheek.

"I'm hungry!"Genta cried out as he rubbed his stomach. Conan leaned on the wall as he stared at his watch.

_Haibara is late way too much. What could've happened?_

Lots of questions played in his mind. What if the organization attacked them? His mind full of what ifs. He stopped thinking those stupid questions when Ayumi spoke.

"Ah! Ai-chan!"She said waving at her energetically. He sighed in relief. He must be thinking too much.

Haibara walked to them and spoke, "The Professor invented a new game for us. He wants us to go there and try it out."

The three children's face lightened up and excitedly shouted, "IKO!"

As they walked happily to Agasa's place, Conan seemed bothered about this.

"Somebody wants to meet you so badly now."Haibara uttered as she watched the three children talking how excited they are to play the game in front of Conan and her.

Conan gave her a questionable look. He doesn't get what she meant.

"Who wants to meet me? My parents perhaps?"He told her. Haibara shook her head and grinned.

"You'll know soon."

* * *

**====CandyHeart18's stories====**

* * *

"It seems my stupid brother let strangers live in the house, huh."I said as I sipped the tea. Professor Agasa smiled at me with his hands in his lab gown pockets.

"I'm glad you still remember me, Airi-chan."Agasa said.

"Ah, though I barely remember the places here in Japan now. It's been awhile after all."I rested the cup of tea on the table.

"You've grown so much, Airi just like Shinichi. I couldn't believe you're already well grown up when it feels like it was just yesterday when I was playing with the both of you when you're still little."He chuckled remembering those. I smiled at the memory.

"Anyway, what the hell is happening in that brother of mine these past few years?"I asked him. He sat in the chair near me and spoke.

"Shinichi became a very good soccer player and he's a pretty famous high school detective today. Though, something happened to him that's why he's a bit of... different from what you may be thinking he is now."

I crossed my arms. "As expected, he's still the stupidest brat of all the stupid brats in the world. No wonder he became like that. I heard the story from Otou-san so I already know his situation very well."

"Anyway, he's probably heading here by now with his new friends. I sent Ai-kun to call them so they'll be here anytime soon."He continued. "Anyway, how long will you be staying here in Japan?"

"I'm still not sure but Otou-san and Okaa-san suggested to me to study here in Japan for awhile."

"Will you be transferring to Teitan High then?"

"Shinichi studied in Teitan High, right? I won't since I'm sure his name is pretty popular there. They'll definitely discover that I'm connected to Shinichi and will spread the word in Japan then and I want to keep myself low profile."

Our conversation stopped when we heard the doors opening. _He's finally here_. I smirked and stood up.

* * *

**====CandyHeart18's stories====**

* * *

"Professor Agasa, we're here!"The children shouted as they opened the door. My eyes widened as I saw another lad standing beside the Professor.

_What the heck is she doing here?! Even with a smirk in her face... this girl is plotting something!_

She immediately ran to me and hugged me.

"Conan-kun! I missed you!"She said as she hugged me. She definitely did not miss me. She's teasing me!

She released me from the hug and faced me with a mischievous grin on her face. She patted my head.

"You're still not growing a little, huh, Conan-kun?"She teased and I heard the others laugh and Haibara chuckle.

"What are you doing here?!"I whispered to her.

"Nothing, is it bad if I visit this little brother of mine?"She replied. I glared at her but it seems that she wasn't affected by it. This girl...

"Ano... I'm sorry if we interrupt your conversation but who are you?"Mitsuhiko asked. Airi smiled and faced them.

"I'm Kudo Airi. And this little kid here is a relative of mine so we know each other. Are you friends with this brat here?"She asked.

"Sorry for being a brat."I whispered to myself.

"Yeah! We're the Shonen Tantei!"The three children said, introducing themselves.

"Watashi no namae wa Yoshida Ayumi!"

"Watashi no Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko."

"Watashi no Kojima Genta!"

"It's pleasure meeting you!"The three said in unison. Airi smiled.

"It's nice meeting all of you too."

"A-Ano... Kudo-san..."Mitsuhiko started.

"You can call me Airi."She said.

"Airi-san, your surname is Kudo-san, right?"Airi nodded."Why? Is something wrong with my surname?"

Mitsuhiko shook his head and spoke, "Could you... by any chance... Uh... related to Shinichi-san?"Airi smiled at him that made the little boy blush.

"You're pretty good, Mitsuhiko-kun. You're right, I'm related to Shinichi since I'm Shinichi's twin sister!"She proudly said. Everybody's eyes widened except me, Professor Agasa and Haibara.

"EHHHHH?!Shinichi-oniisan/Shinichi-san has a twin sister?!"

It's expected since only a few knows that I have a twin sister. Even Ran doesn't know that I have twin.

"Does Ran-oneesan knows that Shinichi-oniisan has a twin sister?"Ayumi asked.

I walked near to them. "Iya, Ran-neechan doesn't know Airi-neechan since Airi-neechan moved out of Japan when she was 4 years old, am I right, Airi-neechan?"I turned to Airi with my childish smile. She suddenly pinched my cheeks.

"Conan-kun's right. Anyway, who's this Ran you're talking about?"Airi asked.

"Ran-san is Shinichi-san girlfriend!"Genta said. I suddenly flustered.

"B-Baro! Ran-neechan isn't Shinichi-niichan's girlfriend!"I exclaimed as I heard Airi laugh.

"Oh really? Seems like my stupid brother already has a girlfriend, huh? Better tell that to Otou-san and Okaa-san then. I'm sure they'll be delighted to know that, right, Conan-kun?"She smirked at me. I glared at her.

"Airi-neechan! Chigauayo!"I protested but it seems my twin already found her way to tease me even more than before.

* * *

**====CandyHeart18's stories====**

* * *

"The others?"Conan asked to Haibara who was just from upstairs.

"They're with the Professor, testing the new game."She said as she sat on the sofa and read the magazine.

"Then, what is your objective here in Japan, Airi?"Conan asked me. He really saw through me.

"Sasuga Shinichi! You're really my brother!"I messed up with his hair and leaned my back on the sofa.

"Well, I'm spending my vacation here in Japan since I've never been here for many years. I wanted to see how Japan changed so much after 13 years. Also, our parents said that I could study here in Japan while staying here."I explained.

"You're probably not going to study in Teitan High, am I right? Since everybody knows me too well there and knowing you, you're not the kind of person who wants a lot of attention of people."Conan said.

"Of course, even though we're twins, we're different."I said.

"So, where are you going to transfer?"

"Hmm... Probably in Gakku High near my building."I said.

"Gakku High? Ah! The one near the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Headquarters?"Conan said.

"Yes, since you've rented our house to some stranger and I don't want to live with some man so I've decided to live in a condominium, myself."I said. He narrowed his eyes.

"Subaru-san isn't just a stranger, you know."

"Right."I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**====CandyHeart18's stories====**

* * *

"I really hate that little brother of mine! He's not even touring me and I even consider him as my twin! Grrrr... He's gonna get it back the next I see him."I cursed under my breath.

I'm here inside a family restaurant, eating some ramen. I've been dying to eat this for years! Finally!

Anyways, I know you're wondering where Conan is and he's out there with his fellow friends and he told me that he's investigating some case. I think he's with that... Ran-chan, I guess? I don't remember well.

After eating some delicious ramen, I'm planning to go next to a sushi shop. Sushi Shops here are better than any other country.

I was on my way there when I suddenly bumped into somebody.

"Ah! Gomenasai."I said. But the guy didn't even apologize. The man is wearing a long black coat and black hat. I observed the weather. It's pretty hot but he wears something like that?

I noticed a blue star on his right hand when he suddenly dashed away. What is wrong with that guy? He's also breathing hard when I bumped into him.

Nevermind. I guess I'll just pretend that didn't happen. I stopped on my tracks when I saw a bunch of people in front of a store. I was curious about what's happening in there so I tried to get pass through the crowd and when I get there, I saw a man lying on the ground, in a pool of blood.

"Oh my god!"I almost freaked out but I went near the man to give him a first aid. Lucky I brought bandages with me. "Somebody call the ambulance!"

"What happened? Who did this to you?"I asked him as I was taking out my first aid kit from my bag. It seems he was stabbed in the abdomen.

His arm moved and pointed at himself. He stabbed himself?

I was confused but he suddenly pointed upwards making me look up. Then he suddenly spoke.

"T-t...tri...t-tri...e..."

He suddenly stopped breathing then I panicked. Damn it! I tried to revive him but it was too late. He's gone.

I couldn't believe it. My first day in Japan, turned out to this?! What did I get myself into?

* * *

**====CandyHeart18's stories====**

* * *

**Candy:** Your reviews will be fully appreciated! And again, I apologize for my wrong grammars and typographical errors!

**SOFTCOPIES WILL BE DISTRIBUTED WHEN THE STORY IS FINISHED. KINDLY CHECK OUT MY WEBSITE:**


End file.
